


Sky's the Limit

by alice_time



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mentions of PTSD, Parental Spanking, Phil Coulson is Agent Dad, Protective Tony Stark, Talking, Team as Family, The Dad of SHIELD, Timelines are made to be broken, season one spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Skye joined SHIELD to find her family, she never imagined that they'd be waiting for her when she got there. Of course, she's sixteen, not twenty-two, and the family is going to need some time to adjust to some changes.(Yes, it's "Skye is actually May and Coulson's long lost daughter. Cause I've wanted to write one.)





	1. Chapter 1

She’d known, since they put that bag over her head, that SHIELD wasn’t going to make any of her search _easy_. What she didn’t expect though, day to day, was how not dark and spooky she’d find everyone. These weren’t the men behind the curtains, pulling on puppet strings. These were warriors, sunny scientists—good people trying to do good.

Just, behind a shadow of mystery.

The truth, she’d discovered, was a lot more complicated than she’d ever expected. The truth was always more complicated. Lies had to be easy. If they were anything else, they’d fall apart. A lie needed a foundation of truth to make it believable.

But the little SIM card she kept in her bra, close to her heart, it was truth. Terrifying truth. She didn’t know if she could trust Coulson with it. If she _should_ trust Coulson with it.

“You’re thinking awfully hard about something for someone who was supposed to be downstairs at the bag five minutes ago,” Ward said.

Skye blinked. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I was—I totally spaced.” She stood. “Seriously, just…my brain took a vacation.”

“Right. Get your ass down there. You can do five push-ups for every minute you were late.”

Skye groaned, but she couldn’t really argue with him. _Just another day on the bus._

***

“You sunk my battleship.” Ward sighed, rolling his eyes.

Skye grinned and threw a fist in the air in victory. “Ha-ha!”

“Oh no, best two out of three.”

May and Coulson headed down from Coulson’s office, looking grim.

“Everybody in the briefing area,” May said. “We’ve got a mission.”

Skye helped Ward clean up the game before they scampered over to the briefing table. Fitz and Simmons were there a moment later.

“We’ve got a missing person from the Index,” Coulson started, “And it looks like his information was leaked.” He glanced at Skye. “You think you can track down the hack?”

“Sure thing, AC.” She saluted haphazardly. “I’ve totally got this.”

Coulson flashed a minute smile. “Get to work. Everyone else, I want you to review Mr. Chan’s file. Let’s see if we can figure out who might have taken him.”

***

Skye was, in a word, pissed. She’d told the Rising Tide to back off, that SHIELD was off limits while she was embedded in the organization and now Miles had gone and _sold_ Chan’s information to them. She just…stared at her computer screen in disbelief. The transfer was there in black and white.

She swallowed, eyeing Coulson’s closed office door. Could she tell him? Tell him she knew Miles? Tell him she _knew_ knew Miles?

A faint flush stained her cheeks.

It would all come out. Everything. But if she didn’t tell him, if she met with Miles—she knew how she got around him. He made her feel special. He’d always had this way of convincing her that his point of view was the correct one. Had a way of making her not want to leave.

Skye closed her eyes a moment before shutting her laptop. _Miles betrayed everything._ Selling that information was wrong, no matter how you looked at it. Chan could be dead. That’s not what Sky signed up for.

She pushed out of her seat and headed for the stairs, trudging up and knocking on the door.

“Yes?”

Skye opened the door and peeked in. “Hey, AC. I—I need to talk to you.”

“Come in.”

She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Skye bit her lip, twisting a strand of hair in one hand as she walked toward his desk.

“You want to sit down?”

“Yeah.” Skye dropped into a seat. “So I found the source of the hack.”

“Okay.” Coulson nodded. “That’s good, but I get this feeling you’re about to tell me a reason why it’s not good.”

“I know him. Miles. I also know he sold the information. I tried to trace the payment, but it led to a shell company inside a shell company inside a ghost. No luck there. So we’re going to have to talk to Miles.”

“Okay.” Coulson nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“This guy—we kind of dated.”

“I see. So you think you’d be able to bring him in quietly?”

Skye nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Coulson leaned forward. “Is there anything else you want to tell me? Before I talk to Miles?”

The sudden loss of eye contact clued him into the fact that _yes_ there probably was something else. Skye couldn’t be certain that Miles would tell them the real reason she’d joined up with SHIELD, but if she helped bring him in, he’d probably be pissed off. Feel betrayed. Say something to get back at her.

If she was being honest with herself, he was kind of an asshole.

“Yes.” She reached into her bra and fished out the SIM card, feeling her breath catch. “This is…this is why. Why I let SHIELD find me.” She leaned forward and set the card on Coulson’s desk.

“ _Let?_ ” Coulson frowned and picked up the card, plugging it into the reader on his desk. He pulled up the information, scrolling through the documents. “What is this?”

“Me.” Skye licked her lips. “It’s everything I have, on _me_.”

Coulson stared at the redacted document, heart thudding a bit too fast in his chest. “This is you?”

“Yeah.”

Coulson fixed his attention back on Skye, noting the little things he’d always sort of noticed. _How had he missed it?_ But then, he hadn’t been looking really. This girl was supposed to be dead. They’d told him she was dead. He’d buried a little coffin. Mourned.

But she was sitting here, right in front of him. Fidgeting as his silence went on a bit too long.

“Okay,” Coulson nodded finally. “Go ahead and put a plan together with Ward to pull Miles in. We’ll talk about the rest of this later.” He paused. “Thank you for telling me. I realize it must have been difficult.”

Skye nodded quickly, and hurried out of the office.

Coulson frowned. He needed irrevocably certain proof before he went to her mother. He pulled up Skye’s DNA profile, done about five minutes after she’d boarded the ship, and then pulled up another profile and set the comparison program to run. It didn’t take long.

100% Match

“Oh my god.” Coulson sat back, mouth gaping just a bit. “Daisy.” He pressed the intercom for the cockpit. “May, I need you a minute. My office.”

“Sure, Phil.”

Coulson took a deep breath. This changed…everything.

***

May stared at the computer screen, just stared. Coulson eyed her, then the screen, hoping he hadn’t just fried May’s brain.

Finally though, she spoke, uttering a single phrase in Chinese. _My baby._ She turned to Coulson, eyes shining. “Skye—Skye is Daisy?”

“Yeah.” Coulson nodded. “She’s our little girl.”

It was perhaps the least kept, or at least the worst kept, secret in SHIELD that Coulson and May were a couple. It was, however, quite secret that on a bright April morning sixteen years ago, Melinda May had given birth to Daisy Margaret, a bright little girl. Also secret, was that three years later—the girl had been taken.

“They told me she died. We buried her.” May shook her head. “They _lied_ to us.”

“I know.” Phil nodded quickly, standing and pulling May into his arms. “I know, but she’s safe, Melinda. She’s safe and sound and right here.”

A more salient issue came to May’s mind a moment later. “Oh my god she’s sixteen years old.”

Phil blinked. “Oh my god.”

“We let her on missions.” May pulled back, looking him in the eyes. “We put her in _danger_.”

“Well, we can put a stop to that.” Coulson shook his head. “We will.”

“How do we tell her?” May asked. “How do we tell her?”

“Quickly,” Coulson replied. “I mean, I don’t want to wait. I don’t think I can wait. But first—we sort of have to deal with her ex-boyfriend Miles, who it turns out hacked SHIELD and sold Chan’s location to someone.”

May raised her eyebrows. “Of course. Because she couldn’t be a normal teenager, could she?”

Phil smiled. “No, no she couldn’t.”

***

Skye was settled with Ward, going over a plan for bringing in Miles, when May and Coulson came down. She took note of their expressions, brow furrowing. They didn’t look upset, but there was definitely something not quite right. May was—was May smiling? Skye wasn’t sure she’d ever seen a happy smile on the woman’s face. Predatory, sure, but happy? That was weird.

“Skye, we need to talk to you in private. Ward, could you go get everything ready in the bay?”

Ward blinked. “Yes, sir.” He slipped away and headed down the stairs.

Skye frowned. “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” May shook her head and went to the table, pulling up the relevant files and the DNA test. “You joined SHIELD to find out the truth about yourself.”

“Yeah.” Skye nodded slowly.

“Here it is.” Coulson gestured to the files. “You. Daisy Margaret Coulson.”

Skye’s lips parted, eyes going wide as she looked over the files, the proof right there in front of her eyes. She tapped through it, digging deeper into data trails. Confirming. There was a photograph of little Daisy with her happy parents. A photo of Skye, a year later, at the orphanage. The DNA comparison. The timeline. The little lie she’d been living. 

She swallowed. “It’s me.” She turned back to Coulson and May. “You—you’re my parents?” Skye felt frozen. Her brain was whirring, processing the information as quickly as she could. Daisy Coulson. Kidnapped. Presumed dead. Vanished.

And somehow, hidden away in St. Agnes.

“I don’t know why the SHIELD agents put you in the orphanage,” Coulson said. “They’re both dead. I don’t know who took you, or why. We never got a ransom demand. We never…they just told us you were dead.” His shoulders slumped a touch. “I never—I never would have stopped looking for you.”

“We never would have stopped.” May’s voice cracked, ever so slightly. “Are you all right?”

Skye took a breath. “I’ve spent so long wondering.” She looked from Coulson to May. “I guess you know I’m not twenty-two now.” Why that was the first thing that came to her mind, she didn’t know. 

“Yeah,” Coulson nodded. “We can talk about that later.”

After a long moment of indecision, Skye flung her arms around them both. She’d waited so long. Wanted so long. The only regret she could fathom then was that she hadn’t come clean about her search sooner. That she’d been living here, with them, and not known.

Well, maybe she had, a little. There’d been _something_ there. Something with Coulson she couldn’t put her finger on. Something that made her not quite so afraid of May. An instinct. Perhaps a long-forgotten memory of a mother singing her a lullaby. Her father reading her a bedtime story.

There was only a moment of hesitation before May returned the embrace, Coulson following after. Skye didn’t want to let go. She’d _found_ them. And knowing…knowing they hadn’t just thrown her aside. Hadn’t just given her up? That was the best news she could have asked for. They’d been totally screwed over, just like she had. And now she couldn’t stop crying.

“Oh, băobèi,” May pulled back, putting her hands on Skye’s face. “Happy tears?”

Skye nodded. “I just—I never thought I’d be here.”

“You are though. And we’re here.” May wiped the tears away. “And we’re not going anywhere.”

Her head bobbed quickly, and she placed one hand over May’s. “I—I want to talk, but we still have to save Chan. I mean. He could still be alive. We can’t just leave him out there.”

“You’re right,” Coulson admitted. “This will have to be put on pause for a moment. Show us the plan you put together with Ward. We’ll bring in Miles. Question him, and figure out who took Chan.” _As a family._

“Okay.” Skye pulled away, bringing the plans back up onto the table. _Concentrate, Skye._ Or Daisy. Did she want to be called Daisy? Who the hell named their kid Daisy anyway. _Your parents did, dum-dum._

May made a few tweaks to the details, mainly by including herself in the overall scheme as an extra pair of eyes on Skye. She didn’t think she _could_ let the girl out of her sight now. She was edgy just thinking of letting her off the plane. But they needed Miles. She preferred not having to chase the little bastard down.

Ward was definitely suspicious as they landed and joined him in the cargo bay. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, I’ll be joining you. Extra pair of eyes,” May replied. “Fitz and Simmons are going to stay on the plane with Coulson.”

The scientists shrugged in near unison. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Coulson clapped his hands together. “Go get Miles.” He gave Skye a look. “Come back safe.”

“We will,” May said. Skye was sure she caught extra weight on both of their words, but it was only _just_ there. Years of spy work gave them at least a veneer of “everything is totally normal” even though everything was definitely _never_ normal, and it certainly wasn’t normal just this minute because Skye was their daughter and yeah, she was still freaking out.

But she was going to get Miles. So she had to hold it together.

She would hold it together.

***

Miles looked the same as he had the last time Skye had seen him. It was the same shirt even. The same beard. Which was about the point she realized that May and Coulson knew she was sixteen. Miles was pretty obviously not a teenager anymore. Yeah, that was going to demand an explanation of some kind.

Skye trotted over to Miles, smiling brightly. “Hey.”

“Hey. I thought you had to stay dark. Honestly, I was kind of surprised to get your message.”

“You know I wouldn’t have asked to meet unless I thought it was important.” Skye shrugged. “I got some information I need you to track down.”

“And you can’t get it yourself?”

“Hey, SHIELD is watching me, Miles. I have to be careful. Blowing my cover is not an option.” Skye was a little proud there, her performance wasn’t bad. She just had to reach for indignation, and that wasn’t particularly difficult when talking to Miles.

“Okay, okay.” He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m just a little jumpy right now.”

May’s hand twitched reflexively. She was _not_ okay with this guy touching Skye. And she was seriously wondering what her sixteen-year-old had been doing with a guy in his mid-twenties. That was…not okay. She might not shoot him, but she was definitely going to rough him up if he didn’t cooperate during questioning.

Or she might just rough him up regardless.

She moved quickly, Ward coming in with the van a moment later. May rushed forward before Miles could say another word, throwing the bag over his head and shoving him into the van. Skye hopped in after May, pulling the door closed after her.

And they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson calls Fury and makes some plans.

“So…” Coulson glanced at Skye, taking a break from watching Ward question Miles. “How old were you when you started dating him?”

Skye sighed. “Sixteen.” Just barely.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No.” Skye made a face. “I mean, I wanted to learn. Okay? And Miles taught me almost everything I know about hacking. At first that’s all it was about.”

“At first?”

“When I turned sixteen he wanted to take our friendship into a relationship.” She shrugged. “I mean, he wanted to…do other stuff. I just wasn’t ready.” It was one of the reasons she decided to go off on her own. Start her mission with SHIELD.

Coulson nodded sharply. “You know it’s not good, right? He’s nine years older than you. There’s always going to be a power imbalance with an age gap like that. Especially for someone still in their teens.”

Skye flushed. “I…I guess I was just. You know? Impressed someone would want me.”

Coulson put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “I didn’t get a chance before but…I’ve loved you since the moment your mom told me she was pregnant and I’ve never stopped.” He turned to face her. “You’ve got us now. Okay?”

“Okay.” It was barely a voiced word. So soft. So quiet.

“Is—everything all right here?” Simmons asked.

Skye jumped, turning toward Simmons. “Oh, yeah—I mean, Coulson was just. It’s nothing.” She was babbling. Why couldn’t she be more like May? Stoic. Calm.

Coulson sighed. He’d known, however, that he wouldn’t be able to keep a secret this big from his team. Least of all Fitz and Simmons. “There’s nothing wrong, Jemma. We’ll discuss it later though. Did you have something?”

“Oh, yes.” She nodded eagerly. “We think we’ve identified one of the substances recovered at Mr. Chan’s apartment—the residue was definitely the Extremis solution from Centipede.”

Coulson sighed. “Great.” Centipede. Again. “Good work, Jemma.”

“Of course, sir.” Simmons eyed Skye. “I’ll just—get back to the lab!”

Skye watched Simmons leave and eyed Coulson. “She’s totally gonna want to know what’s up.”

“Are you okay with her knowing? It’s hard to keep something like this a secret.”

“I trust Jemma.” Skye frowned. “She’s good people.”

“Okay.” Coulson nodded. “I’ll check on Ward. Why don’t you head to the cockpit?”

“So May can keep an eye on me?” Skye raised her eyebrows.

“No, I just think she’ll feel better if you’re nearby.”

Skye sighed. “ _Fine_.”

Coulson smiled. That tiny bit of attitude reminded him too much of a tiny three-year-old who didn’t want to take a nap. “Thank you.” He was pretty sure attitude meant she was feeling a bit less weird about all of this.

Well, at least he _hoped._

***

May had mixed feelings. Sure, they’d destroyed the Centipede facility, but Chan was dead. She knew there hadn’t been anything else she could’ve done for him, but still. She just wanted to hold her little girl and put it all behind her. Of course, it wasn’t that simple. Her Daisy wasn’t the same little girl anymore.

Still, she couldn’t let this chance to have her family back slip by. Everyone was in bed except for Coulson, up in his office writing reports. May headed toward Sky’s room, not surprised to see a light on. She padded over, knocking lightly.

“It’s May.”

“Oh—come in.” Inside her little room, Skye shut her laptop and set it aside. The door slid open and May stepped inside.

“Burning the midnight oil?”

Skye shrugged. “A little, I guess.” She frowned. “Today—with Chan. That really sucked.”

“Yes. But you did a good job channeling all of that fire. You kept us safe.” May took a breath. “Really, that was good work.”

“Thanks.” Skye fidgeted with her blanket. This was still new footing. She wanted…she wasn’t even sure what she wanted.

“Could I—would you like a hug?” May didn’t want to overwhelm Skye. Of course, she also had her reputation working against her. She wasn’t precisely _warm_ , but this was different. This was her little girl.

After a moment, Skye nodded.

May sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Skye into her arms. “Whatever time you need, I’ll try to give it to you. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep myself from doing some things. Protecting you will always be a priority. I can’t—I can’t lose you again.”

Skye swallowed. “I don’t want to lose you either.” She relaxed a little, resting her head on May’s shoulder. “It’s a lot to get used to.”

May nodded, petting Skye’s hair. “I suppose you’d protest if I wanted to call you Daisy?”

“I am kind of curious. I mean, Daisy?” Skye closed her eyes, that felt _nice._

“It was my best friend’s name, you would have loved her. Margaret though—that was Phil’s idea. He named you for Peggy Carter.”

“Really?”

“Really.” May smiled. “I won’t _make you_ go by Daisy. Not if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll think about it.” Skye had picked her own name. Banishing the name she’d been given at the orphanage the moment she could voice an opinion.

“You know, Phil used to sing to you, every night. You wouldn’t go to sleep until he sang _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds._ ”

Skye opened her eyes. “I used to write Skye, all over everything. It was fixed in mind. I…I hum that song sometimes. When I’m sad.”

May swallowed. “Maybe a little part of you remembered.”

“Yeah.” Skye snuggled closer. May smelled…safe. Familiar and safe. And before she knew it—she’d fallen fast asleep.

May stayed with her a bit longer before carefully tucking Skye into bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and turning off the light.

“Goodnight, băobèi.”

***

Meanwhile, Coulson finished his report and made a phone call he’d never expected to make.

“Phil?” Fury sounded a bit surprised. “I heard things wrapped up with Chan.”

“They did,” Coulson replied. “That’s not why I’m calling.” He took a breath. “Your god-daughter is alive, Nick.”

Coulson could practically hear the silence. It went on for a long moment before finally, a breath came over the line.

“Phil, I know you always—I mean, are you sure?”

“The DNA matches. Facial recognition matches. I’m sure.” In his bones, Coulson was sure. The smart, smart-mouthed, kind and hopeful girl he’d scooped up out of a van—she was his daughter. “It’s Skye, Nick.”

There was another breath. “God damn. What are you going to do? She’s too young to be an agent—exceptions were made for Simmons and Fitz, with the proviso they never see combat, Coulson. Your girl wants to be a field agent.”

“I know.” Phil pinched his nose. “But I can train her for the field without _sending_ her into the field. Making sure she can protect herself is a long way from that. She’s good at what she does. We can call her an analyst, keep her real identity a secret from the agency.

“I won’t lose her again, Nick.”

“I know,” Fury replied.

“I’m going to get the files to you, you need to see them. We’ll use the old bread box.”

“Got it. I’ll pick it up with the milk.” Nick used the old passphrase without even blinking. “Meantime, you might want to think about talking to Trouble and Terror.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I thought my existence was supposed to remain secret.”

“There’s secret and there’s secret. I think we can trust them to keep this one. It’s Mr. “I am Iron Man” we have to worry about.”

Coulson couldn’t help snorting. “Fair enough.”

“All right. Fly into Site 9 in the morning. I’ll have them meet the plane.”

“Can do, sir.”

“And Phil?”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations.” Fury hung up.

Coulson sat there a moment before heading for the cockpit. Yeah, Barton and Romanoff were totally going to take this well.

***

“Settle down,” Coulson called the impromptu team meeting to order with a raised hand. It was mostly Fitz and Simmons that needed the reminder. They quieted down, looking a bit shame faced. _Kids._ “We’re making a stop today at Site 9 to meet up with some other SHIELD agents. Now, as they’re fairly notorious, I thought I’d give you a heads up, so you don’t fall all over yourselves when they get here.”

May only blinked, she’d already been briefed.

“Agents Barton and Romanoff, to be specific.”

“The Black Widow?” Skye exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Phil replied. “Now, there’s a reason we needed to meet them, and that reason is—well, Skye.” He fixed his gaze on her for a moment. Skye bit her lip, but gave a little nod. “Skye joined SHIELD in order to discover her origins. Barring a redacted SHIELD document, she didn’t have much to go on, so she got our attention.”

Ward raised his eyebrows. “So she’s a mole?”

“No!” Skye shook her head. “No, I really do want to be here. Just—I had motives.”

“As we all do,” Coulson said. “Skye gave me the information and I was able to do some digging, of course, this revealed two fairly important pieces of information. The first of which, is that Skye is only sixteen. So she won’t be going on anymore field missions. She’ll be restricted to analysis and training. Just as Fitz and Simmons are restricted to non-combat roles only, due to their age.”

Fitz and Simmons were a touch older, at seventeen and seventeen and a half respectively, but still, teenagers.

Simmons blinked. “I knew you didn’t look quite old enough, I thought you just had a baby face.”

Skye shrugged. “Hey, you want to stay out of the system, you learn to lie about your age.”

“Moving on,” Coulson continued. “This information is not to leave this plane. You can’t tell anyone. Period. Am I understood?”

There was a chorus of “Yes, sir.” as his little team looked around at each other and then at Skye, clearly confused.

“And if it does, I’ll kill you,” May said.

There was a quiet, terrified beat before Coulson started talking again. “It’s a fairly open secret that May and are—”

“Together, sir?” Simmons interrupted.

“Yes,” Coulson nodded, “together. What few people know is that May and I had a daughter. When she was three, she was kidnapped. We were told she was killed. Given a body to bury.” Coulson turned his gaze on Skye. “We were lied to.”

Simmons gasped and Fitz put his hands over his mouth. Ward blinked.

“You mean,” Simmons babbled, turning to Skye, “Skye is your daughter? Oh, sir. Ma’am. That’s wonderful news! That she’s alive, of course, and Skye. Are you happy?”

After a moment, Skye nodded. “All I’ve ever wanted is to know where I came from. Know I had a family.”

“This whole bus is full of kids,” Ward said.

“And all of twenty-three, you are oh so much more mature,” Simmons said. “I’ll have you know that the human brain’s developmental stability isn’t reached until _twenty-five_.”

“What she said,” Fitz tacked on. “Skye, I’m happy for you too.”

“Now that everything’s in the open,” Coulson said, “anyone else have any secrets they feel up to sharing?” He looked around the room, counting to ten in his head. “Okay, well, my office is always open if you want to talk about something. Now, let’s go meet some Avengers.”

Coulson ignored the high-pitched squeals of excitement.

_Kids._

***

“You got any idea what we’re doing here?” Clint fussed with his shirt sleeves, feeling a bit odd in civilian clothes. But Fury said not to wear uniforms.

Natasha shrugged.

The plan landed on the tarmac.

“That’s the right one?” Clint cocked his head to one side and fussed a moment with his hearing aid.

“Yeah,” Natasha nodded. “Just like Fury described. Come on.” She hopped off the chair she’d been perched on and headed out the doors of the small waiting area and out to the tarmac. They arrived just as the cargo bay door was being lowered and she spotted an all too familiar car.

“That’s…Lola,” Clint said. “I didn’t think Coulson let anyone touch her.”

“I still don’t.” Coulson strode down the ramp. “Hey, kids.”

“Phil?” Natasha stared at him. “You’re not dead.”

“Rumors of my death, yada yada.” He smiled. “Come on in, and welcome to the bus.”

Clint gaped, but followed Natasha up the ramp after Coulson. He needed time to process. By the time they reached the lounge, however, his brain had mostly caught up with the new information. “So Fury said this was a special assignment?” With SHIELD, you had to learn to roll with changes…or get blown up.

“Yes.” Coulson nodded. “Skye, May, come on out.”

“Melinda?” Natasha smiled as soon as the woman came into sight. “I thought you were stuck behind a desk!”

“Couldn’t let Phil do this by himself.” May walked over and hugged Natasha. “Good to see you.”

“And you. And who’s this?”

Skye paused next to Coulson, feeling a bit awed by the actual _Avengers_ standing in front of her. “I’m Skye.”

“She’s also Daisy,” May said.

Clint blinked. “Daisy? You mean…she’s not dead? So this whole resurrection thing is a family thing then?”

Coulson snorted.

“Someone hid her from us,” May said. “We need you to figure out who and why. Meantime, we’re keeping this under our hats.” She took a breath. “I won’t lose my daughter a second time.”

“Of course,” Natasha nodded firmly. “We’ll look into it for you.”

“Fury will provide more details, he picked up the bread box,” Coulson said. “But he thought you should see me first. Get some of the surprises out of the way.”

“You can call me Uncle Clint, by the way,” Clint gave Coulson a thumb’s up, but his attention was entirely fixed on Skye. “You like Skye over Daisy?”

“For the moment, yes.” Skye was just a little in awe over being inches away from _Hawkeye_. And he asked her to call him Uncle Clint. She might have been frozen.

“Cool.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You need anything, you can call our direct lines.” She pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to May. “Tony set these up, untraceable. We’ll have one of them delivered to you.”

“Great.” Coulson took a breath. “Hold off on telling him though. I mean, Tony is…Tony.”

“You got it,” Clint nodded. “He can be a bit of a blabbermouth.”

“Exactly.” Coulson eyed the rest of his agents, currently ducked behind a partition. “Oh, and I’d like you to meet the rest of the team before they all fall over.”

Simmons and Fitz were the first over, nearly tripping over each other like over-eager puppies. Ward followed, a very _I am so not like them_ expression on his face.

“Hi!” Jemma waved. “This is Fitz and I’m Simmons. We’re delighted to meet you.” She bounced a bit on her heels.

“Absolutely thrilled,” Fitz said.

“Oh, and this Agent Ward,” Simmons gestured to tall dark and broody. “He keeps us alive.”

Clint couldn’t keep his amusement off his face. He raised an eyebrow at Coulson.

“I remember hearing about you two,” Natasha said. “Youngest graduates of the science academy.” She smiled. “And Ward. I hear you got close to some of my old records.”

Ward blinked. “Yes, ma’am.”

“He’s a little stiff,” Clint glanced at Coulson. “I thought you preferred insubordinate and energetic.”

Coulson shrugged.

“Well, how about we stay for lunch?” Natasha turned her gaze back on Skye. “We can chat.”

“Maybe you could tell us about the thing in Budapest,” Ward managed.

“He speaks.” Clint grinned. “Sure thing. But I should tell it, Nat has a way of misremembering things.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah, you kind of do.”

Skye was, admittedly, a bit at a loss for words. _Hawkeye_ and _Black Widow_ were having _lunch_ with _them_. And they were bantering.

This was the second-best day of her life.

***

Once the Avengers had left, Coulson kept everyone in the lounge for another team meeting.

“I thought we should probably go over the rules.” He leaned against the counter, May standing sentry nearby while the rest of the team was squished together on the couches. “As FitzSimmons know, even non-combat missions are restricted from personnel under the age of eighteen. We make some allowances, but those are on a case by case basis with appropriate supervision.

“Non-lethal weapons will always be available, and lethal weapons on a case by case basis. You can leave the bus for approved leave, provided a SHIELD custodial agent tags along. This isn’t because you can’t be trusted, but for safety. Underage agents are generally targeted by other organizations.” Coulson paused. “Any questions about that?”

“Does Ward count as a chaperone?” Skye asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

“Next up.” Phil grabbed a small box from his pocket, setting it on the table in front of Skye. “All underage agents are required to wear one of these. I’m sure you’ve seen FitzSimmons wearing theirs.”

Both scientists raised their hands, flashing the silver bracelets.

“These monitor vitals and transmit an encrypted signal. If you’re ever in danger, you press the small button on the top.”

“It’s a panic button.” Sky opened the box. “Really?”

“If I catch you without it off the bus, you’ll be in serious trouble.” Coulson gave her a look. “Understand?”

Skye snapped it on, but she couldn’t quite erase the pout. “Yes.”

“It’s best just to keep it on all the time, so you don’t forget it,” Simmons advised. “I used to forget mine all the time.”

“We fixed that though, didn’t we?” May raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, ma’am.” Simmons nodded quickly, a slight flush staining her cheeks.

“Now then, that’s all for now.” Coulson straightened. “Obviously all of the general safety rules also need to be adhered to just as you would normally, but those are the only age specific restrictions.”

“Okay.” Skye glanced at the bracelet and shrugged. “That’s not so bad, I guess.” Even though she was pretty sure being tagged like a dog was not cool, and needing a panic button made her feel like a toddler. She’d been on missions before. Hell, they’d given her a gun on a mission before. She’d proved then she was capable. Right?

“All right, we’ve got a few days of mandated leave from Fury,” Coulson smiled. “So where do you want to go?”

“Hawaii?” Simmons suggested.

“Cern,” Fitz said.

“I don’t care,” Ward said.

“Then how about we go to the farm?” May glanced at Coulson. “It’s safe, quiet.”

“All right.” Coulson nodded. “Everybody pack a bag, we’ll be taking the SUV.”

“Is this an actual farm. Like with cows?” Sky stood. “Because I’m afraid of cows.”

“There aren’t any cows,” May replied. “And yes, it’s an actual farm. There are chickens though. Any phobias of fowl?”

“No, just cows.” Skye shrugged. “I’ll just—go pack.”

May sighed, watching her daughter’s retreat. The farm would be good. They could bond more outside of the parameters of missions. And Skye could use some fresh air. FitzSimmons too. Those kids didn’t get nearly enough sunshine either.

Ward was the last of the _kids_ to get up, pausing to look at May and Coulson. “You could always drop me off at a training facility for a couple days instead.”

Coulson shook his head, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. “Nope. Think of this as team-building.”

Ward sighed. He was thinking there was going to be drama. He preferred to avoid drama.

“Hey,” Coulson leaned a bit closer. “It’s okay. You don’t have to share secrets or anything.” What went unspoken was, _if you don’t want to talk about Garrett, you don’t have to._ Clint had been right, Coulson usually gravitated toward the insubordinate. Ward would get there. He was a lot like Clint, a lot like Natasha. Coulson firmly believed you just had to get to them soon enough. He’d found Ward out in the wilderness, where Garrett left him.

It had been completely by chance, Coulson following up on a gut instinct, but he’d found Ward. Saved Ward. The kid still had some rough edges, but Coulson was confident that this team would be just what Grant needed to loosen up. He used formality as a shield when other people where around, he hadn’t done so quite as much before Coulson “died” but it was pretty obvious that Grant was still dealing with those days.

The farm would be good for everyone.

“Thanks,” Ward managed one of his rare smiles. “I’ll get packed.”

Coulson took a breath and turned to May. “How much you want to bet Skye is going to lose her panic button?”

“Twenty.”

“Four hours plus or minus?”

“Minus.”

“You sound confident,” Coulson replied.

“Well, she is your daughter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone bonds at the farm. Another Avenger joins the investigation in Skye's past. The kids meet some of Coulson's other recruits.
> 
> *Ware, little spanking near the end.

Skye had been a lot of new places since joining up with SHIELD, but a farm? There was a small forest along the back of the property, but they were hemmed in on two sides by corn. She thought they’d passed through a little town, but it had all of one traffic stop. The farm house was a three story, peak roofed white clapboard structure with a broad wrap-around porch. There was a barn to one side and a few other small sheds scattered around, a large wood pile next to one of them. There was a chicken coop even, with grey and black speckled chickens wander around it’s little yard.

“Well, this is lovely,” Simmons looked around, hopping out of the car first.

Fitz nodded. “Very—picturesque.”

“Who takes care of the chickens?” Skye asked.

“There’s a caretaker,” Coulson replied. “He has his own place down the road.”

“Oh.”

“Well,” May popped open the trunk hatch. “Get your stuff. Pick a bedroom and wash-up.”

“I’ll get dinner started,” Coulson said. “Remember to stay on the property. Don’t wander into the woods, and stay away from the pond, there’s a swan living in it that doesn’t like people.”

There was a general chorus of assent as the kids grabbed their bags and headed off to the house.

“Fitz will get attacked by that swan,” May predicted.

Coulson smiled and shook his head. “Simmons.”

“Twenty?”

“You got it.”

***

Skye claimed a bedroom that overlooked the back of the house and the woods. It’d been aired out recently, and the walls were a pale blue, a quilt on the bed and plump pillows. It was all very homey and worn in a bit. As she unpacked her clothes into the white dresser, she noted the graffiti on the top.

_Nat was here_ followed by the same text, but in Russian.

_Mockingbird rules._

There were bits of different languages. Little symbols. She ran her hand over the surface. This place had a definite history. Skye dug a pocket knife out of her pocket and added her own mark.

_Skye_ followed by a carefully carved circle surrounded by petals.

_Daisy._ She wasn’t sure if she wanted to use the name or not, but it was a part of her. She wanted it to be a part of her. She just wasn’t quite ready to give up Skye. She wasn’t sure if she ever would be. But the family? Yeah, she wanted that. She was all in for that.

***

“Skye?” Jemma knocked on the door frame, peering into the room. “Dinner will be a in a quarter hour. I thought you might like to play a game. Fitz is gotten himself entangled in rewiring an old radio.”

“Um, sure.” Skye nodded. “Have you—been here before?”

“A few times.” Jemma nodded. “I can show you where everything is.”

“Cool.” Skye hopped off the bed and followed Jemma out. “Black Widow’s name is carved into the dresser.”

“Oh yes. Coulson brings all of his recruits here.”

“Like—family.”

Jemma frowned. “You shouldn’t think. I mean, Coulson is your father. He’s quite dear to me, but it’s not the same.”

Skye blinked. Jemma’s empathy always caught her just a bit off guard. “Right.”

“Really. He’s like my…uncle. Fitz and Ward’s too, I suppose.”

“Ward?”

“Coulson recruited Ward when he was just a teenager. He’s sort of known for finding the orphaned birds, well, that’s what some of the other students like to say. They call us Coulson’s kids. His projects. You just have to ignore it.”

“Oh. Okay. You think we’ll meet with other SHIELD people?”

“We might. I doubt Coulson wants to go into the Hub often, but we might. People can be silly over things they don’t understand.” Jemma shrugged. “Come on, we’ll play Trivial Pursuit.”

“Sure.” Skye shrugged. Jemma had a tendency to change topics. Which was fine, so did Skye. “But is that the only game option?”

“Oh no, there’s a whole closet. Though some of them are missing the original pieces.”

“Well, that’s expected.” Skye followed Jemma around the house, the older girl pointing out the bathrooms, linen closets and office spaces before they headed downstairs and into the living room. Jemma opened up the game closet. It was stuffed with games from the floor to the ceiling, only broken up by three shelves. There was a battered old table and chair set in one corner to play at and three overstuffed enormous couches filled much of the rest of the room, surrounding the fireplace. Skye didn’t see a TV.

“You see anything you want to play?” Jemma asked.

Skye spotted a dusty box. “Scrabble!” She pulled it free of it’s tower, managing not to cause an avalanche. “We had this at the orphanage, but no one would play with me.”

“I love Scrabble,” Jemma replied. “Fitz won’t play with me anymore.”

Skye grinned and headed over to the table to set up the game.

Ward stepped into the living room, fresh from a shower. “Scrabble?”

“Yeah,” Skye glanced at him. “You want in?”

“Uh—sure.”

“The more the merrier,” Jemma said.

They’d only just made their first plays when May found them. “Dinner is ready. Wash your hands and come to the table.” She eyed the game. “You can finish after.”

Jemma sighed but stood up. “All right.”

“Come on,” Ward tapped Skye on the shoulder, flashing a smile. “I’m sure you’ll think of a few dozen plays while you eat.”

She smiled back. “I’m going to beat you.”

“We’ll see.”

***

“T-1000 totally cheated,” Skye complained.

“I did not, that is definitely a word.”

“He’s right, Skye,” Jemma admitted.

“Ugh.” Skye sighed. “Fine.”

“Kids,” Coulson said. “Time for bed.”

“It’s like nine,” Skye protested.

“And by the time you get ready for bed, it’ll be later.” Coulson gave her a look. “Besides, we’re getting up early for team building exercises.”

“Oh, fun.” That didn’t sound fun at all.

“Go on then.” Phil gave them all an appraising look.

“Yes, sir.”

***

Skye woke up to the sound of an actual _rooster_ crowing, and sighed. Why a farm? Why couldn’t they vacation on a nice beach? Without chickens. There would still be fresh air and all that nonsense.

A bell started ringing a moment later, defeating Skye’s plan to remain in bed. She got up, padding downstairs, not really awake. The smell of coffee drew her to the kitchen. May was there, mixing something in a large bowl.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” May said. “There’s orange juice in the fridge, I’m making pancakes. Phil went out to get more eggs.”

Skye blinked. This felt so…normal. “Okay.” She headed for the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

Jemma and Fitz entered the kitchen a moment later.

“Pancakes?” Jemma asked.

“That’s right,” May replied. “Go ahead and set the table.”

The click of cutlery and plates filled the room as Jemma and Fitz got the table set. May made pancakes. There was a decent stack by the time Coulson came back inside with a basket full of eggs, Ward trailing after him.

“Set two more places, we’ve got company.” Coulson set the basket down on the counter. “Bobbi and Trip stopped by.”

“Oh,” May nodded. “That’s all right, there’ll be plenty of food.”

“Agents Morse and Triplett,” Coulson said. “Trip’s grandfather was one of the Howling Commandos.”

“Seriously?” Skye perked up.

“Seriously.” Coulson smiled.

A tall blonde woman and a cheerful looking black man came in through the hall.

“And here they are now.” Coulson waved at them. “Take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Hey munchkins,” Bobbi said. “And a new munchkin. You must be Skye.” She flashed an easy smile. “And how’s my Jemma?” Bobbi strode over to girl, wrapping her up in her arms.

“Bobbi,” Jemma protested a bit.

Bobbi smiled and let her go. “I’ve missed you and you, Leo.” Bobbi ruffled his hair.

“Bobbi,” Fitz whined.

“It’s totally my right to mess with you.” Bobbi wrinkled her nose.

“You can all call me Trip,” Trip said. “Though I’ve met Ward before. Good to see you.”

“And you.” Ward nodded. “So what are you two doing here?”

“We’re helping with the team-building,” Bobbi replied.

“Why do I get the feeling this is going to be painful?” Fitz asked. “You have something terribly gleeful about you.”

Bobbi smiled. “Don’t worry, Leo. It’ll be fun.”

“Breakfast,” May announced, carrying over a large platter of pancakes and sausage. “Skye, could you get the syrup?”

“Sure, Mom.” Skye wasn’t even thinking about it when she said. And she didn’t realize she had until she was halfway to the counter. Skye blinked and decided to play it cool. It wasn’t a big deal. May was her mother after all. It was definitely no big deal. She grabbed the syrup, setting it on the table—determined not to look at anyone.

May though, exchanged a soft look with Coulson. She would always remember that moment. That one little word warmed her from her head to her toes. Coulson couldn’t keep a goofy smile off his face.

Everyone quickly settled into eating and chatting, Skye shifting the conversation to last night’s Scrabble game and Ward’s clear use of an illegal word.

After they cleaned up, Coulson sent everyone still in pajamas upstairs to change before meeting outside. Which was where a full on obstacle course had seemingly appeared overnight.

“Working in teams of two, the goal is to get yourself and your team mate to the end of the course,” May said. “We’ll be drawing for partners.” She held up a little bag. “Come on.”

Once all the lots were drawn, Coulson ended up with Jemma, May got Trip, Bobbi got Leo, Ward got Skye.

“Okay folks, team with the best time gets the day off chores.” Coulson clapped his hands together. “Jemma, we’re up first.”

“Yes, sir.” Jemma nodded eagerly.

Skye eyed the course. This was insane. This was _absolutely_ insane. She was almost positive there were a pair of walls smashing together at regular intervals.

“We’re all gonna die,” she said.

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Bobbi said. “No one has died running this course in like, three years.”

Yeah, that totally made Skye feel better.

***

It took two showers to get all of the mud out of her hair, but finally Skye was clean. She admired Ward’s dedication to winning, really, but he was a little over the top. They still hadn’t won though. That honor belonged to Trip and May, which had been a plain unfair team-up. Trip had even done a dance.

An irritating dance.

Skye made it downstairs as lunch was being laid out. “Ooh, sandwiches. Just the thing to help me forget horrible defeat.”

Ward frowned. “We lost by four seconds, it was a good showing.”

“There was mud in places there should never be mud, Ward.” She gave him a look. “I think it’s still in my pores.”

“Skye,” May took note of her daughter. “Where’s your bracelet?”

Skye blinked. “Oh shoot, I left it in the bathroom.”

“Go get it.”

Skye sighed but dutifully trotted back upstairs and put the bracelet back on and headed back downstairs. She’d had to scrub mud off it too. Of course, the bracelet itself was just for show now. Skye had disabled a couple functions. She was about 90% confident no one would notice. She’d set the tracking signal on her bracelet to double off Simmons’s. So as long as the they were in close proximity no one would know any different.

She wasn’t even really sure why she’d done it, beyond doing it.

Trip and Bobbi stuck around even after lunch, Bobbi playing cards with Fitz and Simmons while Trip just kind of wandered. Skye pulled out her laptop and started looking for networks. She was pretty sure there was one. _Yes._ Now she just had to login and—bingo. Internet access.

“What you doing?” Trip looked over her shoulder.

Skye closed the lid, hiding her obsession with a certain pet themed gaming site. “Nothing.”

“Can I help with the nothing?”

“No.” Skye shook her head.

Trip smiled. “You know, I’ve got a couple Faerie paintbrushes if you want one.”

Skye blinked. “You play Neopets?”

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “Guy’s got to have hobbies.”

“Right.” Skye nodded. “Most people think it’s pretty nerdy.”

“Well, I can be nerdy.” He paused. “It must be weird, suddenly finding out who your parents are.”

“Well, it was always going to be sudden.” Skye shrugged. “I mean, it’s totally awesome that my parents are bad-ass SHIELD agents. No doubt about that. It’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“Sure.” Trip’s smile only got wider. “You know, there’s a card game going on you could join in.”

“I’ve had enough bonding for the moment.” She made a face. “I need me time.”

“I hear that.” He patted her shoulder and slunk off.

Skye shook her head and opened her laptop back up. Time to play slots.

***

“So what are you two up to?” Steve eyed Clint and Natasha, settled next to the kitchen counter. “I mean, this is the first time I’ve seen you in days.” Not that he kept track of it or anything.

“Oh, you know, SHIELD stuff,” Clint shrugged. “Secret stuff.”

“Right.” Steve shook his head. “Tony’s been coming up with weird theories. He even thought you might have eloped.”

“That’s because Tony thrives on drama,” Nat shook her head. “Really, it’s all business.” She popped a grape into her mouth.

“Uh huh.” Steve grabbed an apple. “You need any help?”

“What, you don’t have anything better to do?” Nat glanced at him.

“Well, things have been pretty quiet.” He shrugged. “And everyone acts like all I’m good for is punching.”

“I don’t think that,” Nat said. “But then, I’ve read the files and I’ve spoken to Peggy Carter.”

“She tell you I was a pain in the ass?”

“Wouldn’t have to talk to her to know that.” She smiled.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“We could use another pair of hands,” Clint admitted. “An outside perspective.”

Nat sighed. “Fury won’t like it.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

Nat turned back to Steve. “Okay, you can help. But you can’t tell Stark.”

“Fine by me.”

***

“Okay kids,” Coulson smiled, “today’s teambuilding exercise is a variation of capture the flag. We’ve hidden two flags in the woods. You’ll be in teams of two. Fitz and Skye, Ward and Jemma.”

“But there are trees in the woods,” Skye complained. “And squirrels.”

“The squirrels won’t hurt you Skye, and neither will some fresh air.” Coulson gave her a look. “You and Fitz are looking for the red flag. Now, you can take one flag or both flags, but you have to at least come back with your own. Jemma, your flag is blue.”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right, you have two hours,” May said. “Get moving.”

Skye sighed, but started jogging into the woods. She almost preferred the obstacle course. This so did not count as a vacation.

Meanwhile, May monitored them from her tablet. The woods were safe enough, but she worried. Though, as the teams moved apart, slowly creeping into the woods, she noted something odd. Sky was sticking with Jemma. She could’ve sworn they’d entered the woods some hundred feet apart too. Fitz was still in that general vicinity. Skye wouldn’t have split up from her teammate.

“Phil.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Look at this.”

Coulson took the tablet. “Skye is supposed to be with Fitz.”

“I’m pretty sure Skye _is_ with Fitz. I’m thinking she messed with the tracking data.” May gave him a look. “She’s pretty good at obeying the letter of the law and not the spirit. Much like someone else I know.”

Coulson smiled. “Sorry.”

“We’ll deal with it when the exercise is over.”

“You mean I’ll deal with it, I’m guessing.” He handed back the tablet.

“I can if you want me to.”

“No, no, I’ll do it.”

“It’s just—she called me Mom, Phil.” May smiled. “I’m not in a headspace to be the bad cop with her.”

“I totally get it. I might get her a car the first time she calls me Dad.” He smiled back. “Not Lola though. A sixteen-year-old does not need a flying car.”

“On that, we can agree.”

***

“I’m just saying, Jemma and Ward had an unfair advantage—he’s like, a total Boy Scout. The only trees I ever see were in parks,” Skye complained to Fitz.

“I’m in total agreement there.” Fitz shook his head. “Absolutely unfair.”

The gong for end of time had come—Skye and Fitz had yet to find either flag—and the pair trudged out of the woods. Skye eyed Jemma, who was waving a blue flag at them and then took note of Ward—who had the red flag.

The bastard.

“Nice work,” Coulson said. “We’ll head back to the house and get lunch. Skye, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Skye stopped just in front of Coulson, watching the others head inside and feeling a bit like she was in trouble for something.

“You want to explain to me why you’re standing here but your tracker says you’re walking next to Jemma?”

May held up her tablet.

“Oh. _That_.”

“Yes, _that_.” Coulson frowned his frowniest face. “Let’s go.”

Skye sighed. Old habits were just so damn hard to break.

***

“You have a secret office, in the farmhouse,” Skye’s deadpan tone reminded Coulson immediately of May.

“Of course, operatives have to be able to communicate.” Coulson shrugged. “Sit.” He pointed at the couch against one wall.

Skye sat.

“I really don’ think I should have to tell you this, but hacking the bracelet, rendering it useless, is the same thing as not wearing it.”

Skye made a face.

“You want to explain why you did it?”

“Um…I dunno.” She shrugged. “Habit?”

Coulson frowned. “Skye. Margaret. Coulson.”

Skye straightened immediately. She hadn’t felt that sort of chastisement in three words since Sister Maria Florence caught her stealing cookies at two o’clock in the morning.

“If you can’t be trusted to use electronic devices responsibly, I’ll have to have the computer restriction software added to that bracelet—and you won’t be able to take it off, period.”

“No,” Skye shook her head. “No, I promise, it won’t happen again.”

“Good. So when we’re done here, you’ll fix what you broke. Then it’s going to be two weeks without computers unless supervised.”

“But—”

“You want it to be a month?”

“No.” Her hair flew around her head as she shook it fiercely.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Then there’s just one more thing we need to talk about.”

“What?”

He raised his eyebrows. “I think you know what I mean, Skye.”

“I—it’s not like I was in danger.” Skye did know what Coulson meant. He’d been pretty clear when she joined the team. You disobey orders, lie, or behave recklessly you could expect to get a spanking. Skye had toed the line. She’d come close to crossing it a couple times. She knew Fitz and Simmons both got it after that disaster in the lab involving a pineapple and a piece of alien tech—which everyone had agreed to never speak of again.

“ _Skye_.”

She deflated a bit at the tone. “Okay, maybe I was a _little_ reckless.”

Phil nodded and sat down next to Skye, “This will be a little reminder that behaving recklessly is not acceptable, but if you do this again, we’re going to have a much longer conversation. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Phil sighed. He hated being the bad cop. But he tugged Skye over his lap, laid down a dozen hard swats to the seat of her pants anyway. He had her back upright quick as you like and looked her in the eye. “I can’t lose you. You understand that, right?”

Skye nodded. “Yes.”

She was only a little sniffly, eyes just a bit red, but Coulson couldn’t help pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m _okay_ ,” Skye protested, though she really didn’t want him to stop hugging her. Her ass stung a little, but that’d go away. She snuggled closer. If she was a more introspective teenager, she might’ve realized that acting out was a reflex to catch her parents’ attention. Because at her core, Skye didn’t want to share that attention. She’d just found them and they were both so busy all the time.

Of course, Skye wasn’t that introspective, so she’d probably have to figure that out the hard way.

Coulson though, was good at reading people. He’d raised a lot of teenagers through the years. He’d gotten Romanoff at seventeen. Barton at sixteen. Ward was sixteen. Fury said Coulson had a habit of scooping up every injured bird he could find. FitzSimmons were the youngest cadets at the SHIELD science academy, and while they hadn’t been through the ringer of abusive families, brainwashing, or assassin training—they’d been broken in their own ways.

And now he had his little girl back. And she was a little broken.

He’d fix it though. Fix whatever he could.

“Phil,” May knocked on the office door. “We’ve got some company.”

Coulson sighed. “Who?”

“Well, he’s got a shield, a perfect smile and a few questions.”

“Captain America is _here_?” Skye hopped up. “Awesome.”

Coulson sighed. Yeah. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I super appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets another Avenger.

Phil made Skye sit back down and fix her bracelet and headed out to see what the hell Steve Rogers was doing at the farm. He’d a suspicion it involved Nat and Clint somehow. He hadn’t, after all, specifically told them not to tell Rogers. Just Stark.

Steve was in the living room, Fitz and Simmons peering at him from the door into the dining room. Ward was watching him from a corner and May was standing sentry.

“Captain Rogers,” Phil raised his eyebrows. “Good to see you again.”

“Well, I never did get to sign your cards.” Steve pulled said cards from his pocket. “So I thought I’d deliver them.”

“Well, thank you.” Phil blinked. “Is that the only reason you’re here?”

“No. Nat and Clint filled me in, but I wanted to see for myself. That you weren’t dead. You know.” Steve shrugged. “You can tell your kids I don’t bite.”

Phil snorted. “Fitz, Simmons, come on out.”

The scientists cautiously emerged from the dining room, their excitement only just contained.

“It’s an absolute honor to meet you, Captain,” Simmons hurried forward. “Jemma Simmons.”

“Good to meet you.” Steve shook her hand.

“Fitz. Leo Fitz.”

“Nice to meet you.” Steve shook his hand. “You two look awfully young to be SHIELD agents.”

“Special dispensation,” Simmons explained. “We’re just not allowed into combat.”

“Oh.”

“We’re scientists,” Fitz added. “I’m mechanical engineering, Simmons is bio-chem.”

“You know Thor, right?” Simmons asked. “I mean, he looks so tall in all those videos and pictures…but you don’t get any idea what he’s really like.”

“Thor is a nice guy. I mean, strange sometimes, but nice.” Steve smiled. “I could probably get you his autograph.”

 “ _That_ would be amazing, really.”

“Not a problem.”

Skye came rushing in a moment later. “Oh my god. It’s really you. You’re really tall.”

“Did you fix that?” Phil glanced at her bracelet.

“ _Yes_ , I fixed it.” Skye rolled her eyes and turned a smile on Steve. “I’m Skye.”

“Well, I see you got your father’s enthusiasm.” Steve smiled back and shook her hand. “I’m working with Barton and Romanoff, you met them.”

“Yeah.” Skye nodded. “They’re cool.” _He touched my hand._

“Clint does love to be cool.”

 “Are you staying for lunch?” Phil asked.

“Sure, if you’ll have me.”

“No problem, we’ve got plenty of food.” They’d just have to make lunch for about twelve people instead of seven—Steve’s metabolism being what it was. Phil smiled. “Skye, why don’t you and Fitz help your mom with lunch?”

“Sure.” Skye grabbed Fitz. “We can totally do that.”

Steve watched the pair run off with a bemused smile. “Why don’t we talk in the office?” He turned to Phil.

“Sure.” Phil nodded. “Ward, Simmons, set the table?”

Ward nodded.

“Follow me, Cap.”

Back in the office, Steve leaned against the wall. “How is it? Having her back, I mean.”

“Good. Strange. I mean, when she was taken she was three. Now she’s a teenager.” Phil sighed. “She spent her whole life looking for us.”

“If I thought there was even the tiniest chance Bucky was alive…” Steve shook his head. “I’d throw everything away to look for him. She’s found you though. So why the need to dig into the past?”

“If I don’t know who took her, how can I protect her?”

“They left her alone all this time though.”

“Maybe.” Phil leaned back against his desk. “From the files, it looks like the SHIELD agents who put her at St. Agnes had a protocol in place, moving her around from home to home. Could be that, and her running away—that’s what’s kept her safe. We won’t know for certain until we know who took her and why.”

“Fair enough.”

“If Barnes was alive, you’d want to know why.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “I’d want to know.”

“How’re you holding up? Learning about the 21st century?”

“Oh, you know, the internet—super helpful. I watch movies with the gang. Chill out. That’s something people say now. It’s weird.”

“I bet.” Phil smiled. “I mean, you wake up to an alien invasion, and then everyone expects you to go straight to work like nothing’s happened.”

“Got to do what you got to do.” Steve shrugged. “I know the war is over, but I don’t know if it ever will be—up here.” He tapped his temple.

“There are groups for that. I’m sure there’s one near your apartment you could go to.”

“Cause I’m not the most famous WW2 veteran alive.” Steve gave him a look.

“I could find you a group. SHIELD has groups.”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve licked his lips. “Do you—do you _know_. About me?”

Perhaps one of the second best kept secrets in the world was that Steve Rogers wasn’t twenty-three when he went through Project Rebirth. Bucky hadn’t been there to keep Steve out of trouble, argue with his friend about enlisting when he was under age. Steve had always been small, he’d pretty much stopped growing at thirteen, so at fourteen, he hadn’t seen why he needed to wait to try and enlist. His laundry list of health problems put off all the recruiters anyway.

He’d been almost seventeen before he saw combat anyhow, stuck on the sidelines in those ridiculous shows. At least, that’s how he justified it to Bucky. Bucky had _not_ been happy with him. Genetically, he was eighteen now, eighteen and a half, if they were being specific about it. Not that he looked it. Though Stark was constantly complaining about making new suits because Steve kept growing.

The Avengers all knew, Fury, they tried to keep it to Level 10, but every once and a while someone figured it out. Steve didn’t exactly keep it a secret anymore. He didn’t see a reason too. Besides, he was like ninety, chronologically and everyone could just deal with it.

“Yes.” Phil nodded. “Fury read me in.”

“Tony calls me the Teen Avenger sometimes, just to be a smartass.” Steve shook his head. “Nat gives him crap for it though.”

“As she should.” Phil smiled approvingly.

“You know he calls you Agent Dad. Nat said it’s because you adopt strays.”

“That’s not why.” Phil shook his head. “Well, it’s part of the reason. One of my assignments was walking into the Stark Manor and telling a sixteen-year-old kid his parents were dead. I’ve always ended watching out for him. Wasn’t too surprised when he decided to become Iron Man. He’s always been a bit of a showboat.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked. “That before or after you lost…well, you know.”

“Before. I can’t stand it when kids are in danger, Steve. Don’t know what I would’ve done in Carter’s place.”

“Well, Bucky took me behind the woodshed after I saved him,” Steve admitted. “Then he told Carter. She wasn’t really surprised.” He smiled. “Dugan gave me hell.”

“You miss them.”

“Yeah. Every day.” Steve shook himself a bit. “Well, enough about me. Anything else I should know that’s not in the files?”

“Well, Skye erased herself from all digital files when she was thirteen, right before running away from foster care. The files are all there is.”

“I heard she’s quite the hacker.”

“One of the best.” Phil couldn’t keep the pride from his voice.

“Maybe she could help me prank Tony.”

“Try not to corrupt my daughter.”

“Hey, Tony is _way_ more likely to do that than I am. I’m Captain America. You know, clean cut, All-American boy.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. You forget, I’ve spoken to Carter. I know all about the Commandos prank war, that time in Paris and about a dozen other stories you’re lucky never made it to the press.”

Steve blushed. “You have to let off some steam, you know? Keeps you sane.”

“Oh I get it.”

“Phil, lunch!” May called.

“Come on then,” Phil clapped Steve on the shoulder. “I’m sure the kids want to ask you a million questions.”

“Everyone always does.”

***

“God, Captain America…” Skye shook her head, flopping down on Jemma’s bed. “He’s dreamy, right?”

“I’m more of a Thor girl myself, but I can see the appeal,” Jemma replied. “He’s very symmetrical.”

“Those _shoulders._ ” Skye glanced at Jemma. “ _Peak_ human physique. That’s what the files say.”

“Mmm. He’s a bit taller than his file says.”

“Really?”

“I’d say so. An inch and a half, maybe two. I notice these things.”

“Huh.” Skye rolled over. “You think we’re going to have more team building tomorrow?”

“Could be. Though I wouldn’t mind just spending the day reading.” Jemma sighed. “It would be a nice change of pace.”

“Yeah.” Though Coulson had confiscated Skye’s phone and laptop, so it wasn’t like she had anything to do except watch daytime soaps if they did take the day off. “You know what’s really weird?”

“What?”

“I’ve had my birthday wrong my whole life. They told me I was born in May, but it was April. I’ve been celebrating the wrong damn day.”

“I suppose that would be unsettling.”

“It’s just, you know, something I thought I knew.”

“But you have a foundation now,” Jemma remarked. “A real one. May and Coulson are your parents. They love you.”

“I know. I—I love them too.”

“Have you told them that?”

“Working up to it.” Skye sighed. “The last time I called someone Mom, I got sent back to the orphanage. I guess a little part of me is afraid that will happen again. That they’ll be taken away.”

“Oh, Skye,” Jemma took her hand. “They’d tear the world apart before they let that happen.”

“I know. But I can’t help what I feel.”

“Of course not, but you could try talking to them.”

Skye nodded. “Talking. I admit, not my strongest skill. I mean, blabbering, I can do.”

“I’m sure you can do it.”

Skye sat up. “Well, no time like the present.” She hopped off the bed. “Night, Jemma.”

“Good night, Skye, good luck.”

“Thanks.” Skye flashed a wry smile and headed down the hall to the master suite May and Coulson had claimed for their own. The light was still on. She took a deep breath, and knocked.

There were light footsteps, and May opened the door. “Hello, sweetheart. You need something?”

“I—I wanted to talk. To you.” Skye paused. “To you and Dad.”

“Of course.” May smiled and opened the door a little wider. Phil was standing by the bed, forcing his mouth closed.

 _Dad_. He swallowed. _She called me Dad._

“What did you want to talk about, angel?” Phil asked.

“I realized that I’ve been just kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. You know? I’m used to the people I try to get close to sending me away. I guess part of me is expecting that to happen again.” She swallowed. “I love you both so much already. I’m just—afraid.”

May wrapped her arms around Skye tight. “It’s okay, băobèi, whenever you’re afraid, you just come to us. Okay?” She pet Skye’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“Okay.” Skye’s voice sounded so small to her own ears. She returned the embrace, burying her face in May’s shoulder. “Dad?”

Phil crossed the distance quickly, hugging both of his girls. “I got you, angel. I love you, and I’ve got you.”

Skye closed her eyes. _Jemma was right_. Talking did help. Hugs helped more though.

Hugs always helped.

***

“So, how was the visit to the farm? Natasha glanced up as Steve walked onto the quinjet.

“Fine. I met Coulson’s kids. They’re excitable. Well, except Ward. He’s very…stoic.”

“Sounds like Ward.” Nat fussed with the controls. “Did you see Clint?”

“No.” Steve stowed his gear. “So—Skye.”

“What about her?” Nat spun the chair around, looking at him.

“She’s…a lot like Coulson.”

“She’s a lot like May too, you just have to get to know May.” Nat’s eyes narrowed. “She’s pretty, Skye.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, dropping into the co-pilot’s seat. “She’s pretty.”

“She’s nearly seventeen you know. Smart. Capable. Used to weird shit happening.” Nat raised her eyebrows.

“I do not need your help with my love life.”

“What love life? The last crush you had was seventy years ago.”

Steve groaned.

“What’s going on here?” Clint asked. “Steve’s face is red.”

“Oh, just some good natured, older sister teasing.” Nat grinned. “Where are we heading, Barton?”

“Russia. There’s a man in prison in Stalingrad. Might know something.”

“Great,” Nat smiled. “I can pick up my favorite vodka.”

Steve shook his head, but a strange chill rolled down his shoulders. There was something—something was about to happen. He could feel it.

Something…big.

***

Skye was delighted to discover after breakfast the next morning, that there was indeed, no team building exercise. She flopped onto the couch, turned on the TV and was determined to veg out for the foreseeable future.

“Hey,” Phil joined her on the couch. “Is the Days of Our Lives?”

“General Hospital,” Skye replied.

“Ah.”

May walked in a few hours later, Ward had joined them and they were sharing a large bucket of popcorn, utterly enthralled. May sighed, shaking her head. If Clint was here, he’d be right there with them. Maybe she could arrange for all the kids to be together for Christmas. They’d never managed it before, but she could try.

Skye needed to get to know the rest of the family. Ward too, for that matter. That kid was still a work in progress. May pulled out her phone, taking a couple photos of her couch potatoes and padded away. Jemma probably needed help with lunch. Fitz certainly did. He had a bad habit of setting things on fire.

They’d have a couple more days of this quiet, and May was going to take advantage of it. After all, she needed plenty of awkward photographs for the Christmas party slideshow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, what will Cap, Nat and Clint find in Russia?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation gets more complicated.

Skye was almost sad to leave the farm. She’d sort of gotten used to the place. It was quiet. She did, however, miss her electronics. Being grounded totally sucked. She wanted to snoop around and find out how the investigation into her kidnapping was going. Though, she doubted any of that was accessible. Probably all hard copies to keep the investigation under the radar.

They’d been back on the bus for all of two days when the briefing room screen flashed—incoming message.

“Coulson,” Ward half-shouted. “Message alert.” Ward stepped up to the table. “Skye, how do you trace the call?”

“Easy.” She stepped up to the table and pointed. “Tap that and then that and that.”

Ward raised an eyebrow at her, but followed the instructions.

“Hey, I’m still grounded.” She shrugged.

Ward shook his head. “Call’s coming in from—Avenger’s tower?”

“Ooh, maybe it’s Tony Stark.” Skye grinned.

“So it was only the one time you joined the cosplay girls down there, huh?” Ward replied.

“ _Yes_.”

Coulson arrived. “Who’s calling?”

“Avenger’s tower,” Skye replied.

Coulson raised his eyebrows but accepted the feed. “Romanoff.”

“Hey, Coulson.” Natasha smiled.

“I didn’t expect a call.”

“Well, you know how it goes, someone leaves a file laying in the kitchen— _Clint_ —and then suddenly there are questions and…you should come here. There’s a quinjet landing pad on the roof.”

“It wasn’t me!” Clint shouted.

“Yes, it was!” Nat shouted over her shoulder before turning back. “Look, Phil, trust me on this. You need to come here.”

“I trust you. I’ll be there later today.”

Nat nodded and signed off. Coulson sighed. “I’ll go tell May. You two let FitzSimmons know there’s a change of plans.”

“Got it.”

***

Steve had spent more hours than he was certain of in the infirmary. Sitting at a bedside. Staring. Wondering. Trying to sort it all out in his head. Because they went to Russia. And then found something.

Just not what they expected to find.

Natasha still wasn’t really okay. Walking back onto those grounds hadn’t brought back any good memories for her. They got the files. They got the pictures and the videos. And then they went down to the basement, and there it was. There _he_ was. Forgotten in a dusty old room like the broom that doesn’t quite work as well as the new broom.

He was there.

And now he was _here_ , on a bed, and Steve was just waiting for him to wake up. “They keep telling me you can hear me,” Steve started. “I hope that’s true, Bucky. I really do.”

After all these years, James Buchanan Barnes had come home.

“New York is different, but it’s the same too. You know? I think you’ll like it. The food’s better. So much better. They eliminated polio.” Steve took Bucky’s hand in his. “I’ve got some new friends too. You might like them.”

The heart monitor beeped softly, reassuring in it’s tempo.

“I hope you wake up soon. There’s just…there’s so much I want to show you.”

***

The quinjet landed at Avengers tower, Nat and Clint were there waiting.

“Stark’s not here?” Coulson asked.

“He is, but he’s currently occupied.” Natasha took a breath. “We went to Russia, looking into a lead.”

“Yeah.” Coulson nodded. “And?”

“We found Bucky Barnes.”

“Alive?” May asked.

“Yeah.” Clint nodded. “So Tony and Steve and Banner are all down in the infirmary at the moment, guessing when he’ll wake up.”

“Damn.” Coulson shook his head. “Okay. And in the haze of this you left a file out and Stark found out I was alive?”

“Pretty much.”

“Okay.” Coulson sighed and headed down the ramp. “Come on kids, let’s meet the rest of the Avengers.”

“Is Thor here?” Jemma asked.

Clint sighed. “Yeah, he’s here.”

May smiled. “Great.”

Coulson gave her a look. “Seriously? You too.”

“What can I say? He is dreamy.”

***

Coulson didn’t know what to expect, but getting a hug from Tony Stark had never really been on the list. “Good to see you too?”

“I have to say,” Tony pulled back, “You look good for a dead man.”

“Thanks.”

Tony looked around at Coulson’s team. “And new people.”

Coulson made quick introductions.

“All right then,” Tony clapped his hands together. “Good to meet you all—Mini-Agent,” Skye assumed he was talking to her, “we’ve got some tests to run. Everybody want to follow me to the infirmary? Steve’s down there—hasn’t left Barnes’ side."

“That’s not a surprise,” Coulson said. “Kid’s had nobody from his old life. Barnes is his best friend. Hell, he was practically a parent. What’s Barnes’ status?”

“Stable, he just hasn’t woken up yet. Dr. Cho is here, she’s hopeful.”

“Kid?” Skye piped up. “He’s like—he’s a hero. And you call him kid?”

“Everybody’s a kid to me, angel.” Coulson smiled.

“Right.” Skye shook her head.

Tony led them all to the elevator, heading down to the infirmary. “I need Skye, but Papa Bear should feel free to come with.”

“Mama Bear is coming too,” May replied.

“Of course.” Tony held up his hands. “Far be it for me to intrude there.”

Tony pointed out a sitting area for the rest of Coulson’s team and then took Mama, Papa, and Baby Bear off to the lab. Dr. Banner was there waiting, and smiled when they came in.

“Coulson. Nice to see you alive.”

“Thanks, Dr. Banner. Glad to see you—not green.”

“It’s a work in progress. Now, this must be Skye.” Dr. Banner smiled at her. “We found some files in Russia that we _believe_ have a bearing on who took you and why, but there are a couple tests I need to run to be sure. If that’s all right with Mom and Dad?”

“I’m as eager to find out as you are, Dr. Banner. Skye?”

“It’s cool with me.” She shrugged. “As long as you aren’t going to take my brain or anything.”

“Uh, no. A little blood and a tissue sample, it’ll sting but it’s just a tiny thing.”

“Oh.”

Dr. Banner put on some gloves and patted a stool. “Here. We’ll get those samples now and then you can all look at the files we found.”

“Good. And there will be something relevant in these files?” Coulson asked.

“Pretty sure.” Tony shrugged.

Coulson sighed.

May blinked.

Skye got on the stool. Dr. Banner was quick, taking a blood sample and a tissue sample from the inside of her mouth. It did sting, but it would heal fast.

“All right.” Dr. Banner dug around and came up with a lollipop. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and hopped down off the stool. “How soon will you know—whatever it is you need to know?”

“An hour or so. Tony, you want to get them the files?”

“I don’t have them.”

Dr. Banner gave him a look.

“Pepper has them. I’ll call Pepper. Agents, Mini-Agent, let’s get back to the sitting area. Pepper will bring the files.”

Skye sighed. All of this felt just a bit more cloak and dagger than even her usual day to day. But she settled onto a couch in the sitting area with FitzSimmons and Ward, and Tony tossed them a pack of cards to occupy their time while the “adults” did whatever the hell it was they were doing. Mysterious files from Russia. A Howling Commando brought back from the dead? Again. It was a lot to think about.

And how was she involved in any of it?

Pepper Potts, sharp in a charcoal skirt suit, exited the elevator a few minutes later, a stack of rather old looking files in her arms. “Tony, I finished digitizing these, but we’re definitely not putting them on the server.”

“Good idea.” Tony took the files from her and then passed them to Coulson. “A general summary is that about thirteen years ago there was a final hurrah for the Russian science team inside the old KGB responsible for the Black Widow program.”

Coulson blinked and started flipping through the file and handing things off to May as he finished them. “This—they were targeting children with parents in service?”

“So it seems,” Nat said, appearing as if out of thin air. “It’s not a great surprise. Many of the original Widows were the children of KGB operatives that died.”

Coulson shook his head. “And you think this was what happened to Skye?”

Skye was pretending not to listen, though of course, she was definitely listening.

“We do. That’s why Banner is running tests.” Nat raised her chin slightly. “You are aware that Widows were exposed to a super serum similar to the one used on Steve?”

“Yes,” Coulson nodded.

“It leaves markers. We’re looking for those markers.”

“Her DNA test came back as a match with the DNA we had on record from when she was little,” May replied. “Wouldn’t there be a difference?”

“Not necessarily. We’re talking about changes at a level that most DNA tests do not go to. It wouldn’t pick this up.”

“So she get’s picked up by SHIELD agents who just toss her into an orphanage?” Coulson raised his eyebrows. “Why would they do that? They had to know who she was.”

“I don’t know, Phil,” Nat shook her head. “All I know is this could be the answer to who took her, it doesn’t answer your second question. And of course, we’re also dealing with Bucky.” She bit her lip. “I knew him, Coulson. I knew him as the Winter Soldier. He trained me. But he always had a mask on. I never even connected the two. They had him brainwashed—it wasn’t always successful though. They put him ice in the end. I guess maybe hoping that they could fix the programming later on.”

“The Winter Soldier?” Coulson shook his head. “Damn.”

May took the last of the file from Coulson, finishing her read through a few moments later. “I can see why you thought Skye might have been a part of this. She’s the right age as their Subject Delta. The description fits.”

“You think I was taken by Russians to be a super spy?” Skye hopped up, peering around May’s elbow at the file. “And then what?”

“We’ll find out,” Nat promised. “For now, Coulson, could you go talk to Steve?”

“Sure.” Coulson nodded. “You kids be good.”

Skye watched Nat lead her dad away and sat back down. Kidnapped by Russians. That was not in realm of possibility, but maybe it should’ve been.

“Hey there,” Pepper walked over to the kids. “Are you all hungry? Thirsty? We can get anything.”

“She does mean anything,” Tony said. “Except, of course, no liquor for the under twenty-one crowd.”

“Tea?” Jemma asked. “Please.”

“Oh, tea would be lovely,” Fitz tacked on.

“We can do tea.” Pepper smiled. “Anyone else?”

“I’ll take tea,” May said. “Thank you.”

“Coke?” Skye asked.

“Water,” Ward said.

“You get all that, Jarvis?” Pepper asked.

“Of course, Miss Potts.”

Fitz, Simmons and Skye immediately lit up.

“I’ve heard Jarvis is practically an autonomous AI,” Fitz said. “Is that true?”

Tony smiled. “Of course not, SHIELD forbids that sort of thing.”

“Sir has simply programmed me to be a most effective assistant,” Jarvis added.

Skye glanced at Fitz. Yeah, the kids didn’t believe that.

Pepper’s phone went off and she frowned. “I’ve got to take this. Tony, be nice to the guests.”

“Have you see Thor anywhere?” Tony asked.

“I think he’s on his floor.”

“He is on his floor, sir,” Jarvis confirmed. “Would you like him to come down?”

“Well, there are some people who’d like to meet him.”

“I’ll let him know.”

There were a whole lot of smiles to be had amongst Coulson’s team.

Jemma clapped her hands together. “You think he’ll be okay with photos?”

“Don’t worry, Thor loves photos,” Tony said. “He’s very photogenic.”

Jemma grinned.

Fitz sighed.

***

Refreshments, photos, and several games of poker later, Dr. Banner emerged with results.

“Well?” May asked.

“We found the markers for the Widow brand serum,” Dr. Banner replied. “Skye was definitely one of the subjects from thirteen years ago.”

“What does that mean for me?” Skye asked.

“The serum boosts the immune system, slows aging, speeds healing—to a degree. You’re…hardier. I suppose is that best word.”

“Cool.” Skye nodded. “So I guess that answers one question.”

May sighed. “I still want to know why the SHIELD agents that found her didn’t bring her home. Why I was told she was dead.”

“And we’ll keep looking into that,” Tony said. “Natasha is keen.”

“I bet.” May glanced at Skye. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Skye nodded. “It’s just—a little weird.” She didn’t really have any memories of that time in her life. She remembered the orphanage, but she’d been a little older. There were sensations of memories of her parents, stronger now, but still not anything close to solid.

“Yeah,” May wrapped an arm around Skye’s shoulders anyhow. “Definitely weird.”

Coulson and Steve arrived in the waiting area a few moments later.

“I miss something?” Coulson asked.

“The Russians kidnapped our daughter thirteen years ago and dosed her with a super serum,” May said. “But we still don’t know the rest.”

“Oh.” Coulson shook his head. “Are you okay, angel?”

“Yes.”

Steve frowned, fixing his gaze on Skye. He’d asked for what he got, she hadn’t. She’d been taken. Pumped full of strange chemicals. Torn from her family.

“You don’t have to be okay,” Steve said.

Skye looked up, meeting his blue eyes. “Thanks, Captain.”

“You can call me Steve.”

“Okay, Steve.” She bit her lip. “It must be weird, getting your friend back?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “It’s weird. But it’s good. I just—I want him to wake up. And I keep hoping that when he does he’ll be my Bucky.”

In that moment, Skye couldn’t help thinking how young Steve looked. He had a slight awkwardness to him that wasn’t really obvious from photographs. Like—like he wasn’t quite done growing into himself.

But that didn’t make any sense, did it?

“I hope so too,” Skye said. “He—I’ve seen his records. He seemed like a good man.”

“He really is.”

“Well,” Tony clapped. “It’s getting later. We’ll order dinner. I’ve got rooms, if you’d like to stay, Agent?” He eyed Coulson.

“Yeah, we’ll stay tonight. We need to discuss next steps for this investigation.”

Tony nodded. “All right. Jarvis, add six more for dinner.”

“Yes sir.”

“We will figure out what happened to your daughter, Coulson.” Tony looked at Skye. “You’ll help out with Bucky?”

“Of course.” Coulson nodded. “Whatever needs to be done, we’ll get it done.”

That’s what family did.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“So that’s Bucky Barnes,” Skye stood outside the room, peering in through the window at the still unconscious man.

“Yeah.” Steve leaned in the doorway. “He doesn’t really look much different. Well, the last time I saw him he didn’t have a metal arm, but still, pretty much the same.”

“It must be…so weird.”

“A bit. I’m more happy than anything else. I thought he was dead, you know? I thought I’d lost him. Lost everyone. And here he is.”

“You must’ve been really close. You grew up together, didn’t you?”

“Hell, he practically raised me after my parents died.” Steve snorted. “He was so mad when I joined up.”

“Why? I mean, you became—this.” Skye gestured.

Steve smiled. “I was young. Really young.”

“Weren’t you like twenty-one?”

He bit his lip, turning his head to look Skye in the eyes. “No.”

Skye raised her eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I was fourteen.”

Skye blinked. “Oh my god. So you’re like—eighteen, now?”

“Ish.” He shrugged. “Not a lot of people know.”

“My dad does.”

“Yeah.”

Skye shook her head. “Wow. I mean. You’re an Avenger and you’re not that much older than me.”

“Certainly didn’t expect it myself.”

A creak drew Steve and Skye’s attention back to Bucky.

“Bucky?” Steve headed toward the bed.

“Steve?” Bucky’s head lifted off the pillow. “Steve!”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Steve hurried closer. “It’s okay.”

Skye stayed back, watching a reunion seventy years in the making. Bucky hugged Steve gently, perhaps concerned about the whole metal arm thing even with Steve being super-human.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Bucky said. “They said—they said you’d crashed.”

“I saw you fall,” Steve replied, hugging Bucky back. “I saw you fall.”

Skye tiptoed away, giving them more privacy—and nearly running into Nat. “Oh, sorry.”

“Bucky’s awake?” Nat asked.

“Yeah. I wanted to give them some space.” Skye rubbed her arm. “They waited so long.”

Nat nodded. “Yeah, they did. Come one, we’ll get some tea. Jarvis will keep an eye on them.”

“Okay.”

After tears and hugs and a general explanation of what had happened to Steve since he’d woken up, Bucky explained that he’d been taken by one of Red Skull’s lieutenants, ended up in Russian hands. He didn’t remember all of it. Most of the early days were just…pain. And those days he did remember were hazy at best. He could remember being taunted after Steve’s plane crashed. He could remember bits and pieces, coming out of the programming. And he remembered dreams. Long, terrible dreams.

He was awake now.

He was home.

***

After a couple days of restricted visitations and bed rest, Bucky was allowed to walk around. Steve took him on a tour of the tower, introducing him to his fellow Avengers as he went. He hit the common room first, certain he’d find at least a handful of his team there.

Nat was lounging on the couch, Clint perched on the back, playing a game of Go Fish. Skye was leaning against the kitchen-area counter, watching Fitz fuss with a drone.

Steve cleared his throat, attracting attention before gesturing at Bucky. “Hey guys, we’re making the rounds.”

“Hey.” Nat bounced up, sliding over the back of the couch—and Clint, and gliding over. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sergeant Barnes. I’m Natasha.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed a moment before clearing. “Nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Clint, Barton.” Clint hopped down and waved. “The kids are Skye and Fitz, they’re just visiting.”

Skye flashed a smile. “You look better, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Please, just call me Bucky.” He smiled back and turned his attention to Clint and Nat. “I hear you two were there. Found me.”

“Yeah.” Nat nodded. “That was a surprise.”

“Hell of a surprise,” Clint added.

“Still, thanks.”

“No problem,” Nat replied.

“Well, look who’s up and about?” Tony walked into the common room.

“You knew already,” Steve replied. He gave Tony a look.

Tony shrugged. “Mini-agent. Your parents were looking for you.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Where are they?”

“Two floors up.”

“Cool.” She waved an awkward goodbye and skipped off. Steve watched her leave, unable to keep a little smile off his face. She was just so…bright.

“She seems nice,” Bucky noted.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, focusing his attention back on his friend. “Skye’s a sweet kid.”

Bucky grinned, but he’d save his teasing for later.

Skye took the elevator up, finding her parents easily enough in the suite Tony had given them for their stay.

“What’s up?” Skye stopped in the doorway, tugging on one strand of hair.

May beckoned and Skye slipped into the room, letting the door close behind her.

“We’ve been looking over everything Nat and Clint found,” Phil said.

“We’ve pinned down a lead,” May added, “but your father and I have come to the conclusion that it would be better if it was a small team. Nat, Clint, Phil and myself will go track down the new lead. You, FitzSimmons and Ward would stay here.”

Skye raised her eyebrows. “I want to come too.”

May shook her head. “No. You don’t have the training for this kind of mission.”

“So I get Tony Stark as a babysitter?” Skye folded her arms over her chest. “Seriously?”

“Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Thor will be here too,” Phil replied. “Honestly, if I was going to pick an Avenger to babysit it would be Rhodey, but he’s busy.”

Skye pouted.

“We’ll be gone a couple days, at most,” May assured her daughter.

“Really,” Phil said. “And you get to spend a couple more days hanging around the tower. I know FitzSimmons will be happy to stick around.”

Skye couldn’t actually argue that. It _would_ be cool to stick around the tower longer. Try to hack Stark’s security.

“You can use computers while we’re gone,” May said.

“Sold.” Skye wrinkled her nose. “You’ll—you’ll be careful, right?”

“Of course, angel.” Phil smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “We’ll be careful.”

“Okay.”

They were _agents_ after all, and they’d have Clint and Nat with them. Of course they’d be safe.

Right?

***

Skye woke up in a panic, heart thudding in her chest like a jackhammer, skin sticky. She panted, clutching her chest. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to focus on breathing. Slowly. Breathe in. Breathe out. She took a few minutes, but managed to at least get her breath under control.

But she couldn’t get back to sleep. Frustrated, she got out of bed, washing her face and getting a drink of water. The suite was nice and all, but not familiar. It wasn’t _home._ The Bus was home now. Just as her van had been home.

But it wasn’t about the place really, it was the people who made a place home. The farm had felt like home, because her parents had been there with her.

She didn’t like being alone. The suite was just too big for her by herself. She slipped out into the hall. She didn’t want to bother FitzSimmons or Ward. She didn’t want to bother anyone. This was her problem after all. She could deal. She’d been dealing her whole life. She headed down to the common area, plopped down on the couch with one of the uber soft blankets Tony kept in swathes and put on some late-night cartoons.

Distractions were good. Distractions helped.

Distractions let her fall back asleep, the light and sound keeping her company.

***

“Skye?”

“Wha?” Skye sat up, hair in some disarray, the TV still on and blinked at—Steve. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey. Jarvis says you came down at like, two am. You okay?”

“What time is it now?”

“Eight.”

She yawned, running her fingers through her hair to give it some order. “Couldn’t sleep in the suite. Too quiet.”

Steve nodded. “You want some coffee? I’m making a pot.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Skye stretched and stood, padding over to the kitchen area and hopping onto a stool. “I’m not usually an insomniac—well, except when I’m staying up to hack into secure databases, but that’s mostly caffeine related. Didn’t realize I’d have a problem being alone.” She shrugged. “It wasn’t really a problem before.”

“Before you found your family?”

“Yeah.”

Steve nodded. “I had a hell of time sleeping alone when I woke up from the ice. I was used to tents, close quarters. Hearing everyone else breathing.” He finished starting the coffee pot and leaned forward on the counter, eyeing her. “It’s kind of weird.”

“Yeah.” Skye sighed.

“And let me guess, you didn’t want to bother anyone?”

Skye grinned. “How’d you know?”

“The curse of wanting to be self-sufficient all the time. I do the same thing.” Steve smiled. “Part of that whole growing up without parents thing. My mom died when I was a teenager. Dad died when I was little. I kind of get it.”

Skye nodded. “You learn to do things on your own. You don’t want bother people. Just in case.”

“Just in case they throw you out?”

“Yeah.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

“We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?” Skye shook her head. “I can’t even imagine what it was like in the Great Depression.”

“At least I never ended up in orphanage.” Steve took a breath. “It wasn’t so bad. I had Bucky. His parents were nice but—they weren’t my parents.”

Skye reach across the counter and took Steve’s hand. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry you were kidnapped.”

“Thanks.” Skye smiled. “You—you’re different, from how I imagined you’d be.”

“Yeah?”

“Less intimidating.”

Steve smiled. “That’s nice to hear. I certainly never set out to be—”

“Captain America?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I just wanted to make some bullies stop hurting people.”

“That’s a good reason.”

“Thanks.” He turned, eyeing the coffee pot. “That looks ready. How do you take yours?”

“Full of sugar, a bit of milk.”

“You got it.”

“Well, you kids are up early,” Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes, pulling mugs out of the cabinet and fixing the coffee. “Morning, Tony.”

Skye sighed. As exciting as it was to be able to talk to Tony Stark—she’d kind of liked just being here with Steve. Talking to him. He was…he was a really nice guy. It was weird, but he made her feel normal. With everything that was going on, Captain America made her feel normal.

Because he was normal. He was like her.

Steve handed Skye her coffee with a little smile.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tony eyed Steve and then Skye, hiding a smile. “I’ll take a cup, if you’re playing barista, Rogers,” Tony said.

Steve shook his head. “Oh no, this was a special offer. Just for Skye.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You and Mini-Agent are teaming up against me.”

Skye grinned. “Oh, just wait. I’ll get FitzSimmons on our side too, and then you’ll be totally outmatched Stark.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah.” Skye sipped her coffee. “We’re short, but scrappy.”

Steve laughed.

Tony shook his head. “Outmatched by the Mini-Agents and the Teen Avenger? We’ll see, Baby Widow, we’ll see.” He held up two fingers in a clear “I’m watching you” gesture, and strode off, coffee-less.

“Baby Widow?” Skye shook her head. “I got a new nickname.”

“Tony loves his nicknames.”

“He always call you the Teen Avenger?”

“Only with people who _know_. He’s not a complete asshole.”

Skye nodded. “Good to know.”

“Though, if you ever need anything, like dirt, on Tony—just ask Pepper. She’s always willing to chip in for a good cause.”

“Noted.”

_Yeah_ , Skye thought, hanging out with Steve was…awesome. She was going to miss this when her parents got back. Just, coffee. Talking. She was definitely going to have to get his number.

_God. I have a crush on Captain America._

No, she realized. _I have a crush on Steve Rogers._

She had a definite crush on Steve Rogers.

***

Skye paced, checking the time and then pacing again. “They’re supposed to be back by now.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Jemma said. “They’re only a little late.”

“Coulson and May are both very capable,” Ward added. “They’ll be back.” But Ward had been folding and unfolding a random bit of origami for the past ten minutes, so his calm mien wasn’t all it seemed.

Fitz was sitting next to Jemma, but he couldn’t still, leg bouncing.

Steve stepped in, putting a hand on Skye’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’re just a little late. They’ll be here. Clint and Nat would never let anything happen to Coulson or May.”

Skye took a deep breath and nodded, though it was obvious she was still distracted. Steve’s brow furrowed, but he was worried too. Nat at least would’ve checked in by now. Clint had a habit of not checking in. Which was usually followed by Nat trying to murder him.

Pepper marched in a moment later, heels clicking ominously.

“I’ve got some bad news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm evil. 
> 
> But I don't do major character death so, don't worry too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper had a rapt audience. “We’ve received a distress signal from Nat. Tony is working on tracing it now.”

“Was there a transmission?” Skye asked. “A message?”

“No, just the signal, and it’s weak.”

“Fitz?” Skye turned to him. “We should help.”

Fitz nodded. “We’ll head to the lab.”

Before Pepper could get another word in, both teens were off.

“Best leave them to it,” Jemma said. “Work is a good distraction from worry.” She twisted her hands. “I’ll—I’ll just go supervise.”

Ward nodded. “Me too.”

Steve glanced at Pepper. “Yeah, I’ll go too.”

Which left Pepper alone, standing in the middle of the room. “Well, I might as well join them.”

***

Tony wasn’t entirely surprised to see his lab invaded by the Mini-Agents. “Don’t touch anything,” he said.

“We’re here to help,” Skye replied. “I can track that signal faster than you can.”

Tony sighed. “We’ll work together then.” He glanced at Fitz. “I’m guessing you want in on this too?”

Fitz nodded.

“Take stations three and six then, don’t touch anything else.”

“Sure.”

Tony glanced at Pepper. “My lab is overrun by teenagers.”

Pepper shrugged. “They’re worried. I’d prefer they were worried and within eyesight, so suck it up.”

Tony wasn’t about to argue with her. Keeping the Mini-Agents distracted at least kept them safe. He might have been flippant about some things, but the kids _were_ going to stay safe. They were kids. They had no business being in the line of fire. The science twins were pretty damn smart though, he had to admit that. And he’d keep those brains safe and sound in the tower. Hell, even Baby Widow had her skills. She’d come pretty close to breaking into his system, that took some serious computer science skills.

_Kids._ It was probably for the best that he didn’t have any of his own.

Definitely for the best.

***

Skye was about ninety percent certain she’d tracked the source of the signal. “I think I’ve got it.”

Tony spun his chair around and wheeled over to her, eyeing the screen. “I think you’re right. Okay, Jarvis, assemble our remaining Avengers. We’re going to get the rest of the band.”

“Yes sir.”

“Pepper, you can watch the Mini-Agents, right?”

She sighed. “Of course.”

“Hey,” Skye stood up. “I’m going with you.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “Your parents would kill me.”

Skye frowned. “I could also do something horrible to you, you know.”

“No.” Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Stay. Ward, right? You can lock her in a closet if you have to.”

Ward blinked. “Sure.”

Tony nodded and swept out of the lab, taking Steve with him.

Skye sighed. “This is so unfair.”

“You aren’t cleared for field work,” Ward said, somewhat gently. “And he’s right, Coulson and May would kill him if he brought you along.”

“He’ll bring everyone home,” Pepper said. “Well him and Steve and Dr. Banner—Thor. They’ll bring the others home.”

“They are the Avengers,” Jemma said. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Fitz nodded.

Everything had to be fine. Skye couldn’t take losing them.

***

Steve could still picture the look Skye’s face when Pepper told them about the distress signal. That fear. He wasn’t going to let her down. Her family was out there, and his family. For all the teasing and pranking—the Avengers were Steve’s family now too. Clint and Nat were too important to him, more important than he’d maybe realized.

“We’re coming up now,” Steve said. “Ready to drop?”

“Of course,” Thor said. “Open the hatch.”

Steve opened the hatch and Thor leapt out the back. Tony was already heading down. Steve found a spot to land and started to take the quinjet down. The dilapidated old Russian installation had tunnels, from the schematics Steve had seen. It was possible the team just got stuck down there. There wasn’t always a super nefarious reason behind a distress call.

At least, Steve could hope. He landed and strode toward the back. “Come on, Bruce.”

Bruce sighed. “All right, but I’m still thinking it was a bad idea to bring me along.”

“You never know when you’ll need a scientist.” Or a giant green rage monster.

Steve hefted his shield and headed out.

***

“You know, this isn’t so bad.” Phil looked around the half-collapsed tunnel. “We still have oxygen.”

May rolled her eyes. “You know, it still boggles the mind that you find something good in every situation.”

Clint snorted. “It really isn’t so bad.”

“Reminds me of Budapest.”

“Everything reminds you of Budapest.”

Coulson smiled. “It was a weird mission.”

“You think Skye is all right?” May asked.

“Stark might be a bit flaky, but he’ll keep her safe,” Clint said.

“He better,” May muttered.

A loud blast shook the floor beneath them.

“I know that explosive,” Nat smiled. “We should all get to far side of the tunnel.”

“Stark?” May asked.

“Oh yeah.”

***

Skye was waiting on the roof when the quinjet landed. She couldn’t keep still. Finally though, the ramp came down and her parents were the first ones off the plane. Skye rushed forward, noting the little bumps and bruises. “You’re okay?”

“We’re okay, angel.” He let out a little _oof_ as Skye collided into him, wrapping her arms tight around his chest. “We’re okay.”

Skye finally peeled off of Coulson, only to turn her vice grip on May. Not that either of her parents were going to say anything about her being a bit clingy. Clingy was okay.

“All right, băobèi,” May rubbed Skye’s back. “Let’s go inside. Reassure everyone else we’re not missing limbs.”

Skye nodded, letting her Mom tuck her under just one arm and walked her inside. Skye took a peek behind her, spotting Steve and flashing a smile. _Thank you,_ she mouthed.

Steve smiled back.

***

Tony ordered pizzas to celebrate things not going to hell and everyone settled in around the common room, eating pizza and trying to get to know everyone else. May and Jemma were watching Thor eat a whole pizza, very attentively.

Skye was cuddled next to Coulson, Fitz on her other side, watching videos on his phone.

“See,” Fitz said. “He calls himself Spiderman. You can’t tell me he’s not superhuman.”

Skye nodded. “Totally.”

“Are you two watching those Spider videos? Kid can’t even put together a costume. I mean, it’s a hoodie and goggles.”

“You think he’s a kid?” Skye tilted her head back to look at Tony.

“Oh yeah. Definitely a kid.” Tony took a bite of pizza.

“It’s possible,” Fitz admitted.

Coulson peered over the kids’ shoulders. “Well, maybe somebody ought to roll out the welcome wagon. Stark?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, why not.” Coulson gave him a look. “I’m not the only one who can take in kids.”

Tony frowned and turned his attention to his pizza.

Pepper smiled.

Ward was off in one corner, flipping through photos and files from the site the team had gotten trapped at. He frowned, focusing on one document. One little piece of paper Natasha had photographed. A note, something jotted down in haste on the backside of a receipt. The handwriting was familiar. Horribly familiar. Like so many other small things that Grant remembered about that man.

The confident pen strokes sent a chill down his spine.

He knew this handwriting. Grant rubbed his jaw, looking over at Skye. Yeah. He could see Garrett’s hand in this. The man was obsessed with super serums. He would’ve risked a lot to get his hands on a Black Widow. Even if that meant betraying SHIELD to get one. Betraying a friend. Skye had been all of three when she was taken. Taken by someone who had clearly known things about Coulson and May. Someone on the inside.

It had always been someone on the inside.

“You’re deep in thought,” Nat slid next to him. “What’s that?”

“A lead.” Grant took a breath and turned his head, eyeing Natasha. “I think I know who was behind all of this. Who took Skye. Why those SHIELD didn’t bring her back to her parents. I think I know.”

Nat raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

“John Garrett.”

Coulson heard the name, turning to look at Grant. “What about Garrett?”

Grant held up the tablet he’d been working on. “His handwriting—at that site. I…Coulson, I think Garrett might’ve been involved.”

“Who’s Garrett?” Skye asked.

“He was a SHIELD agent,” Coulson replied.

“Was?”

Coulson shook his head. “We’ll talk about it more later. You okay, Grant?”

“Yeah.”

Nat glanced at Grant, surprised a bit to hear Phil call him that. She’d heard the stories, some of them, but she didn’t know what had gone on precisely between Grant and John Garrett. Coulson always did pick up the broken birds. She included herself in that group. Which totally made Grant like, her little brother in the Coulson tree of adopted secret agents.

She wasn’t going to tell him though.

Grant turned the tablet back toward him, focusing back on the note. Garrett just had to be involved in this. Didn’t he? Grant couldn’t escape him.

But if he’d _was_ behind kidnapping Skye, nowhere in the world would remote enough for him to hide.

***

Skye wasn’t about to sit idle. She had a name now. Someone to turn all of her vast network of contacts on. So if she was up at two in the morning, throwing the Rising Tide and every other hacker she knew on John Garrett’s trail. She wanted to know if the man was behind it all. She wanted to know why Ward knew him. Cause there had been some tension there.

The truth was the important thing. She needed the truth.

“Baby Widow,” Tony threw on the lights in his lab. “Burning the midnight oil?”

“Something like that.” She closed her laptop and eyed him. “Just—talking to some old friends.”

“Digging for dirt.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “We shouldn’t ignore any resources.”

“Of course.” Tony smiled. “You—you’re a lot your father. Coulson doesn’t always play by the rules either.”

“I’ve noticed that.” Skye managed a smile. “You going to rat me out?”

“I suppose not. As long as you aren’t running off to do something dangerous or leaking any of my proprietary information.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do that.”

“Good to know.”

“Are you going to track down the Spider Man?” Skye tilted her head. “I mean, he’s a little inept.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “I’ve got Nat on it. You know, a spider to hunt a spider.”

Skye snorted. “Right.”

“Yeah, don’t tell Nat I said that. You should go to bed.”

“I suppose.” She picked up her lap top and stood. “Sorry about commandeering your lab. I figured no one would notice if someone was working in here at all hours.”

“Fair enough.”

“You know—you aren’t quite how I imagined you’d be.”

“Oh?”

“No. You’re…nice.” Skye smiled. “Still kind of an egotistical jerk, but not so much as I thought.”

“Thanks. I think. Go to bed, Baby Widow. You can conquer the world when the sun is actually up.”

Skye nodded and headed off back to bed. Her contacts would work while she got some sleep.

***

“So…I’m confused,” Bucky stared at the computer screen. “These people seem to have written stories about Steve and I—and they call it…historical fanfiction.”

Skye blinked and then her eyes widened. She got up and hurried over to the computer, quickly closely out of the browser. “You shouldn’t read that stuff. Seriously.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“Trust me on this one.”

“Okay…”

“She’s right,” Steve called. “Really. Some stuff you can’t unread…” He strode over, flashing a smile at Skye. “Thanks for helping Bucky with the internet though.”

“No problem.” She smiled back. “I’m totally happy to help.” It was a welcome distraction from the fact that she still had no new information about John Garrett.

Bucky noted the pair’s goofy smiles and locked gazes and rolled his eyes. “Steve, buddy, ask the girl out for milkshakes or something.”

“Huh?” Steve blinked and then blushed. “I mean, um. Skye definitely wouldn’t want to go with me.”

“Yes I would,” Skye said, nearly tripping over her words. “Milkshakes. A movie—whatever.” She twined a strand of hair around her finger.

“Oh.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and coughed.

Steve blinked. “Right. So, milkshakes. There’s a place on the corner, little diner. They do great milkshakes. Maybe—tonight?”

“Sure.” Skye nodded. “That sounds great—I’ll have to check with my parents though.”

“Of course.” Steve nodded quickly. “I’ll go with you. I’m sure I can convince Coulson.”

“It’s May you’re going to have to work on.”

“Noted.”


End file.
